Paper Planes
by Cosmic Creativity
Summary: He was interrupted from his thoughts as he felt something hit the back of his head. He groaned as he heard the soft thud of yet another paper plane, followed by the sound of footsteps. He didn't look up as Winry sat beside him... He slowly opened the paper, not taking his eyes off hers, before looking down at the familiar handwriting... 'I love you...' EdWin!


**_Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or the characters. :'(_**

 ** _Dedicated to my friend Jaar. Love ya! 3_**

* * *

 _Fwip...ssst._

 _Fwip...ssst._

 _Krunkle...krunkle. Fwip...ssst._

 _Krink...krink...krink. Fwip...ssst._

Edward Elric sighed in annoyance looking up from where he sat with a book in his lap, unable to focus on the words. After five minutes of the continuous noises emanating from the chair across from him, he finally found he could no longer stand it. He huffed, his brow twitching irritably as he glared at the other blond. She remained oblivious, happily humming away as she continued folding.

"Winry, would you _please_ stop that?" The mechanic looked up from her work with a raised eyebrow. She looked him over once before turning her attention back down to the colorful paper on the table in front of her.

 _Fwip...ssst._

"Nope," she deadpanned. Ed grabbed at his already unruly bangs, silently fuming, his jaw set stubbornly as he continued to glare at her, unnoticed. Finally, he sighed, standing up and storming from the room, book in hand. He stomped loudly up the stairs and into the room he shared with Al. He was relieved to find it empty and proceeded to flop down on the one bed in the room. He flipped open his book and continued reading from where he left off.

All throughout the day, the folding continued, and seeing as how Ed couldn't just spend the whole time cooped up in his room- though he happily would, given the chance- it was decided by Granny Pinako that he would have to deal with it. He grumbled under his breath as he trudged downstairs. He didn't see why _he_ had to make _her_ lunch. Why couldn't she make it herself, saving him the trouble of making _two_ sandwiches. But no, he had to be a gentleman while she kept up her arts and crafts.

No sooner had he walked into the kitchen, he was startled by something hitting him square in the face. He grit his teeth as he bent down to pick up the discarded paper airplane that had been thrown. He looked around, seeing no one in sight, but having no doubt about exactly _who_ threw it. He muttered a few choice words under his breath as he unfolded the crumpled paper, smoothing out the much abused tip. He frowned.

 _'Roast beef on rye, easy on the mayonaise, provolone'_

He glared daggers at the written message, before angrily crumpling it into a tight ball and tossing it in the garbage can. He then began making the two sandwiches; one for him, and one begrudgingly for her. Holding his between his teeth, he grabbed a cup of water and the other sandwich before walking out into the living room where Winry sat waiting expectantly. She smirked at him as he set her meal down on the table next to her assortment of papers.

"I hope you're happy," he grumbled around his sandwich. She quickly nodded her thanks. They ate together in silence.

The rest of the day, Ed found himeslf hit with colorful plane after colorful plane. Anytime Winry needed to speak to him, she'd write it down in scrawled letters and a plane would find it's way to his face. It was getting increasingly annoying, and he found himself cautiously looking around every corner and jumping at every moving shadow, fearing that another plane would find him.

After about the thirtieth plane, he could no longer take it. With an exasperated sigh he ran out of the house, not caring where he was going, just as long as he could escape those damned planes!

After a while of aimlessly walking, he froze, finding himself before the burnt, crumbling ruins of what had once been their house. He gazed longingly at them, trying to ignore the pang of sadness he felt. He shook it off. He couldn't start regretting his decision. Afterall, he still had a promise to keep. There was no going back. A tired sigh escaped his lips as he sat down on the hill's slope, looking up at the remains with unseeing eyes, his mind wandering.

He was interrupted from his thoughts as he felt something hit the back of his head. He groaned as he heard the soft thud of yet another paper plane, followed by the sound of footsteps. He didn't look away from the once-house as he heard the rustling of grass beside him. Winry didn't utter a single word as she sat down, but he could still feel her keen eyes watching him. He sighed bowing his head, hiding behind his bangs.

"Win, what are you doing? Are you _still_ going on with those planes of yours?" She didn't reply. Finally he looked up, only to find she was now looking down at the plane between them. He raised an eyebrow. She still remained staring at the plane, refusing to look up, blue eyes unwavering. He sighed, reaching out to pluck it from the tall grass. Slowly, and making a big show of opening it with flourish. From the corner of his eye he saw a small smile grace her lips before she looked down, hiding behind her thick hair, a deep blush coating her cheeks. He looked down at the creased paper. His eyes scanned over the familiar handwriting. His cheeks heated up, the color rivaling that of his signature red coat.

 _'I love you.'_

His heart seemed to stop, before swelling in his chest. He hesitated, before leaping forward, wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace. Her eyes widened and she gasped in shock, his unexpected hug throwing them both off balance. Before she knew what happened, they were rolling down the hill in a tangle of limbs.

They lounded with a loud thump. Ed let out a breathy 'Oof!' as she landed on top of him. Afraid she had hurt him, she moved to get up, but she found herself stuck as his arms tightened around her. She looked down only to find he was grinning up at her. She sighed contently, resting her head upon his chest, listening to his steady breathing.

"I love you too," he whispered.

* * *

 ** _~Cosmic Creativity_**


End file.
